


Names

by queercaduceusclay (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, although it's less soulmate and more just people who are important to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/queercaduceusclay
Summary: Percy's body is covered in names.The names of Vox Machina, of course.But also the names of his family.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Percy having the names of his family got stuck in my head and I know that's not how soulmate marks usually work but I was getting really angsty about it so here we are.  
> This is unedited, unbeta'd, and might have some mistakes in it. Constructive crit is wekcome :)

Percy

has

so

many

names. 

 

There’s the names of Vox Machina. 

“Vax’ildan Vessar” under his left ribcage, “Vex’ahlia Vessar” under his left. Both in Common. 

“Scanlan Shorthalt” in Gnomish on his calf, “Pike Trickfoot” underneath it, also in Gnomish. 

“Keyleth” in Elvish on his left hip. 

“Taryon Darrington” on his forearm. 

But the most perplexing is the grey handprint directly in the centre of his back. 

 

…

 

When he is two years old, his mother notices that both of the names on his ribs have shifted themselves into Elvish.

 

Several years after that, both last names fade to near obscurity, and a few days later they revert to Common. 

 

The others remain largely unchanged. 

 

...

 

Then there’s his family’s names. 

 

They begin at his shoulder and spiral down his arm, coming to a stop at his wrist. They’re so long and there’s so many that any outsider wouldn’t be able to tell where one ended and the next began. 

Percy knows.

Percy knows every

single

letter. 

 

They’re so faded. Oh, gods they’re so faded and dull. 

Like ink on parchment left in the sun. 

They’re like ghosts. 

 

Frederickstein de Rolo Johanna de Klossowski Julius Frederickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo Vesper Johanna von Musel Klossowski de Rolo Oliver Frederick von Musel Klossowski de Rolo Whitney Johanna von Musel Klossowski de Rolo Ludwig Frederickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo Cassandra Johanna von Musel Klossowski de Rolo

 

All in the intricate, steady, Common hand of his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made some guesses about the de Rolo naming habits based on Percy and Cassandra's full names.  
> Again, con crit is welcome :)
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
